


Favorite

by bitacrytic



Series: abc sterek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Scenting, sleeping, sterek, sterekalphaemissary, sterekweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic
Summary: 4:34 pm. No call, no text, no Stiles.





	Favorite

Derek was reading on Stiles’ bed, one evening, while he waited for the emissary to arrive. Normally, he’d have received his report by now, but ever since Finstock had put Stiles on the line, Stiles always seemed to think it was okay to leave Derek waiting whenever he gave Stiles an assignment.

He pulled out his phone and stared at it with a frown on his face.

4:34 pm. No call, no text, no Stiles. And Derek was just supposed to lie here and wait for the silly boy to get back.

Well, he was supposed to be sitting… on the chair… in the sitting room downstairs, but Stiles’ bed was so comfy and Derek loved the smell of Stiles and teenager and hormones. He loved lying here and pretending that Stiles was not the asshat who was obsessed with a sport that he wasn’t even good at.

Turning over on the bed, Derek snuggled in. If he was going to wait, he didn’t think he needed to be uncomfortable to do it.

_____

Derek startled awake when he felt a weight drop on his whole body. Immediately going alert, his eyes flew open only to realize that Stiles was lying on top of him.

“Put the claws away, Sourwolf.” Stiles said, pouting into Derek’s neck.

“You’re home.” He said, raising his hand to pat Stiles on the head.

“I was late.” He raised his head to looked down at Derek. “I can give you the report.”

“Sssshhhhh!” Derek said, pressing Stiles’ head back into his neck. “You’re tired.”

“It’s just a report.” His voice sounded muffled.

“You can give it when you wake up.” Derek said, patting him on the head as Stiles began to relax into oblivion. He could see Stiles had had a long day. He was not about to keep his favorite pack mate up just for a report. Soon, Stiles’ breath was coming in even above Derek as Derek held on. “I’ll be here anyway.” He pecked Stiles on the head as his own eyes drifted back into sleep.


End file.
